The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for die cutting web material into shaped articles, and more particularly to an apparatus that precisely aligns a cutting die relative to the web material to facilitate precise cuts.
In the past, web material including preprinted web material, such as label stock has been laminated and die cut using tools with tolerances of no less than an eighth of an inch. While this level of accuracy is acceptable in certain applications, when relatively small labels or labels having a detailed peripheral edge configuration are desired, a greater degree of cutting accuracy is often desired. Certain tools have used a variety of sensing means configured to read indicia to thereby correctly register the die cuts. While such tools may attain a certain degree of accuracy, the present invention seeks to provide a tool capable of die cutting and laminating a web material with greater cut accuracy while further providing economy of design.